Absurdness Love at Teiko Middle School
by YamaKou
Summary: Kalian tahu Shounen Ai? Apakah kalian pernah merasa ingin mencobanya? Kuroko Tetsuna yang merupakan seorang Fujoshi ingin mencobanya. Tapi dia kan perempuan, lalu bagaimana? /"Kamu kan perempuan ssu Kenapa tidak mencoba Shoujo Ai saja?" / Fem! Kise x Fem! Kuroko [RE UPLOAD AND RE EDIT] Mind to RnR?


.

.

"Kurokocchi maukah kau menjadi pacarku ssu?"

.

Diam mematung. "Eh?"

 _ **DISCLAIMER**_

 _ **Kuroko No Basuke**_ __ _ **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

 _ **Absurdness Love at Teiko Middle School**_ __ _ **Beta Dolphin**_

 _ **WARNING**_

 _ **OOC, Typo, Shoujo Ai, AU, Flashback, Genderbend, dan segala tetek bengeknya(?)**_

 _ **PAIR**_

 _ **Fem! Kise x Fem! Kuroko**_

—x—

 **FLASHBACK ON**

" _Sial! Kenapa aku bisa masuk ke sekolah ini?" pekik Tetsuna histeris dalam hati._

 _Hari ini Tetsuna merupakan hari pertama di SMP Teiko. Dia merupakan murid pindahan dari Indonesia (cieelah apaan coba ni :v /dibuang). Orang tuanya merupakan orang jepang, hanya saja neneknya yang berasal dari Ibu merupakan orang Indonesia. Dan sejak 5 tahu yang lalu, dia tinggal di Indonesia karenapekerjaan orang tuanya –oke kembali ke Tetsuna_ —

 _Kenapa tadi dia terlihat frustasi? Itu karena sebuah hal yang mengingatkannya kembali pada hobi(?) lamanya. Sebenarnya Tetsuna merupakan seorang Fujoshi. YA KALIAN BENAR SAUDARA-SAUDARA! Kuroko Tetsuna merupakan seorang penggemar percintaan sesama jenis lelaki. Di Indonesia hal itu merupakan hal tabu, dan dia pun menyembukan hobi uhukanehuhuk nya itu karena di sana percintaan sesama jenis tidak dilakukan di publik. Tapi bayangkan tadi, hari pertama masuk di sekolah ini dan dia sudah disuguhkan pemandangan menyenangkan(?) di kelas. Seorang pemuda berkulit tan dan bersurai navy blue mencium seorang pemuda lain bersuai pirang. HOLY SH*T! Tetsuna dan beberapa Fujo plus Fudan lainnya mimisan (Tetsuna: Aku tidak mimisan!)._

 _Jujur saja itu membuat Tetsuna iri. Dia juga ingin menjadi pria dan memiliki pacar sesama jenis. Karena tidak tahan, dia berlari ke arah taman di belakang sekolah. Dan disinilah dia berada sekarang, dia bawah pohon sakura yang menggugurkan bunga-bunga nya. Udara semilir serta bunga-bunga sakura yang berguguran membuat pemandangan di sekitar situ menjadi indah disertai suasana yang nyaman. Tapi orang itu –Tetsuna- dengan tidak etisnya merusak pemandangan dengan memaki-maki dibawah pohon._

" _Huwaa aku juga ingin mengalami Shounen Ai!" gadis coretfujocoret itu akhirnya berteriak meluapkan kekesalannya. Ia menyenderkan tangan nya pada batang pohon sakura disampingnya sambil ngos-ngosan._

 _Sebuah suara tiba-tiba mengagetkannya, "Tapi kamu kan perempuan, kenapa tidak Shoujo Ai saja?" Refleks dia menoleh ke arah sumber suara dibelakangnya_

 _Ternyata suara itu berasal dari seorang gadis berambut pendek seperti laki-laki. Dikepalanya terdapat bando serigala –bukan manusia serigala pemirsa– yang imut. Dia terlihat seperti pemuda pirang yang berciuman tadi… bukan?_

" _Dare desuka?" Tetsuna bertanya heran "Bukankah kau mirip dengan pemuda berambut pirang di kelasku?" sambung gadis bersurai sky blue itu._

" _Ah warui gomen…" gadis ber-iris mata sewarna dengan warna rambutnya itu melepas bando serigala nya –ekhem! – dan… hei ternyata dia memakan wig! Rambut pirangnya tergerai panjang dan bergelombang. Sang empunya mencoba memperbaiki rambutnya menggunakan jari-jarinya, "Mungkin maksudmu Kise Ryouta? Aku merupakan saudara kembarnya ssu, Kise Ryouko" tambah gadis yang bernama Ryouko itu. Tetsuna hanya diam sambil menatap Ryouko dengan wajah pokerface miliknya. Jaga image ekhem! (Yee akhirnya bisa IC~~ *emot kiss* /dibuang)_

" _Ne siapa namamu ssu?" tanya Ryouko_

" _Kuroko Tetsuna desu. Yoroshiku Kise-chan" jawab Tetsuna sambil membungkuk._

" _Nama yang bagus ssu. Ja Kurokocchi, apakah kau mau mencoba Shoujo Ai ssu?"_

' _Kurokocchi?' batin Kuroko heran. Kenapa nama bagus nya dibuat aneh begitu, mind Kuroko Tetsuna sembari menatap nista(?) orang yang memanggil nya begitu. Tapi dia hanya bisa mengucap hal lain, "Doumo Kise-chan. Shoujo Ai? Aku belum pernah memikirkan hal itu"_

" _Mau mencoba ssu?" tanya nya lagi_

 _Tetsuna hanya terdiam dan malah bertanya hal lain, "Tonikaku kenapa kau berada di sini?"_

" _Oh itu…" Ryouko berdecak kesal "Tadi aku bermain ToD dengan teman sekelasku ssu~ Dan saat aku memilih D, aku diberi hukuman memakai ini" dia menunjuk wig dan bando serigala "Karena tidak tahan aku memilih kabur ssu~" jelasnya disertai wajah cemberut. 'Manis' pikir Tetsuna_

" _Kurokocchi kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku ssu" rengek gadis yang baru saja dikenal Tetsuna tersebut. Sedikit membuat telinga yang ditanyai sakit._

" _Kurasa boleh saja. Tapi aku tidak tahu dengan siapa" ujar Tetsuna jujur dan polos_

 _Seulas senyum terbit di bibir Ryouko, "Kurokocchi imut sekali ssu. Aku jadi ingin memelukmu ssu" kata Ryouko gak nyambung a.k.a keluar topic. Gadis yang dipuji hanya bisa jawdrop_

" _Kalau begitu pulang sekolah nanti bisakah kau kesini lagi ssu?" tanya plus pinta Ryouko_

" _Eh? Untuk apa?"_

 _Ryouko tersenyum lebar, "Datang saja dan kau akan tahu ssu~ Ja kalau begitu sampai nanti ssu" gadis itu segera pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya tanpa sempat menunggu Tetsuna bicara. Akhirnya Tetsuna hanya dapat menghela nafas dan juga ikut kembali ke kelas. Eh memang Ryouko kembali ke kelas? Ntahlah /digibeng_

 **FLASBACK OFF**

Baiklah kembali kepada kedua sejoli yang merupakan ehemcalonpasanganbaruehem. Tetsuna masih membatu dengan pertanyaan Ryouko yang tiba-tiba dan bersifat memakai perasaan itu.

"Jadi apa jawabanmu ssu?" Ryouko mendekatkan wajahnya dengan tersenyum ceria kepada Tetsuna. Gadis yang baru saja di sekolah itu mundur dengan cepat.

"Ettou aku mau saja menerima Kise-chan. Tapi aku belum memiliki perasaan apapun terhadapmu" jelasnya. Tidak tampak raut kecewa dari wajah sang model, malah wajah nya bertambah ceria. Kedua tangannya menggenggam tangan-tangan mungil –sekali lagi ini bukan sinetron– Tetsuna.

"Tidak apa-apa ssu. Lagipula perasaanku juga belum dalam. Kita sama-sama berjuang untuk saling membuat jatuh cinta ssu. Bagaimana ssu?" Ryouko mendorong Tetsuna sampai menatap pohon dan menyeringai. Lansung saja Tetsuna menjadi biru menyanyi alias BLUESING. Akhirnya dia malah menendang Ryouko dan membuat gadis itu terpental.

"Ittai ssu kenapa kau menendangku? T^T"

"Itu salahmu karena seperti mau meng-grape-grape ku" ujar Tetsu. Dia mencoba menenangkan dirinya dan menghela nafas.

"Ukh–" Ryouko mengelus perutnya yang ditendang. Tetsuna merasa kasihan melihatnya,

"Kise-chan aku menerimanya…"

"Eh apa ssu?" gadis kuning itu tidak mendengar ucapan Tetsuna dengan jelas. Si pecinta milkshake itu menghela nafas.

"Aku-menerima-mu" eja gadis itu lagi.

 _ **SYUUU…**_ Seperti di anime-anime, angin berhembus disertai bunga sakura yang berterbangan. Menerpa wajah mereka berdua dan membuat rambut mereka berdua berkibar –lu kate bendera– (Ryouko: Enyahlah kau author perusak suasana!). Tanpa Tetsuna sadari, wajah nya sedikit memerah saat mengatakan itu.

Ekspresi wajah Ryouko menjadi cerah ditambah dengan senyuman manis. Segera saja dia memeluk kekasih barunya itu, "Kurokocchi~~!" BRUUKK!

Mereka terjatuh dengan posisi Kuroko di atas dan Kise dibawah, "Daisuki yo Kurokocchissu~" bisik Ryouko di telinga Tetsuna. _BLUSSH!_

Sepertinya kehidupan baru Tetsuna akan menjadi lebih ramai dan aneh…

—x—

Nyahahah akhirnya fanfic gaje ini selesai =w=

Sumpah punya mood apa nulis fic kaya gini :'v Sebenarnya ini terinspirasi dari cerita rp :3 /jangan cerita.

Gimana? Apakah bagus? Padahal belum bernah baca ff Shoujo Ai, tapi pingin bikin jadi langsung aja bikin( ~'-')~

Sebenarnya pingin bikin lanjutan, tapi masih bingung/? Last deh,

 **Mind to RnR?**


End file.
